


Nino’s Confused

by KayeM0412



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is just...what?, Alya knows, And Nino...is confused., Chloe’s an ass, Mari has got this, class reveal, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeM0412/pseuds/KayeM0412
Summary: Everyone in the class, especially Adrien, was gobsmacked at this version of Marinette. Gone was the sweet, kind girl. Before them, stood a woman with a mission.Even though her voice was soft, every word strong and clear. Mari definitely believed what she was saying.





	Nino’s Confused

Chloe’s Just... Ahhh!

Ladybug’s my best friend.  
I know her secret identity.  
She tells me everything.  
I help her with the monsters.  
She totally needs me.  
Marinette was growing more and more irritated. Class had only just started and she was going insane.   
Alya was grinding her teeth, ready to explode and put her in her place, because she knew the truth and utterly despised the mayor’s daughter with her mouthful of lies.   
But Marinette had told her best friend if she got involved, Alya would only make it worse.  
The ravenette had her head on the desk, pleading her kwami, Tikki for patience. Adrien was shaking his head slowly.   
Thankfully, he didn’t believe Chloe at all. Alya was scrolling through the Ladyblog, looking for anything. She didn’t need to.  
Screams suddenly echoed in from the streets.   
There was another akuma.   
Chloe actually squealed with delight.  
“Ready everyone! Ladybug is gonna walk in through the door and beg for my help.” The class looked to the door ready for the appearance of the spotted heroine. Marinette couldn’t believe they actually believed her.  
“That’s it!” Mari slammed her hands onto the desk, making the class jump. “I’ve had enough.” Everyone looked to her.   
Nino was frowning, confused.  
Alya was practically vibrating.  
Adrien was looking tense.  
Chloe looked pissed.  
“What? Jealous, Maritrash? That I’m Ladybug’s best friend?” She placed a hand on her chest and smirked. “Of course you are. Who wouldn’t be?”  
Marinette chuckled, shaking her head slightly.  
“Right. You’re right. I’m so jealous of you. So jealous.” The girl stood and sauntered down the steps, sarcasm dripping through her voice.  
Adrien’s eyes followed her swaying hips.   
Holy cats.  
She stood before Chloe, a hand laying her cocked hip.  
“You,” Marinette poked a finger into the blonde’s chest, making her stumble back. “Are not friends, let alone best friends, with Ladybug. Chat Noir is.”  
Adrien’s heart swelled. The ravenette was defending him. Even if she didn’t know it.   
“And as if, the heroine of Paris would even consider being friends with you, the spoiled brat of a washed up mayor.”  
Everyone in the class, especially Adrien, was gobsmacked at this version of Marinette. Gone was the sweet, kind girl. Before them, stood a woman with a mission.  
Even though her voice was soft, every word strong and clear. Mari definitely believed what she was saying.  
“Now Chloe. Tell us. Are you friends with Ladybug?” Marinette demanded.  
Chloe’s face was red with embarrassment, but anger still glittered in her eyes.  
“Ladybug is my best friend.” She sneered, stubbornly.  
Marinette tsked and looked away, laughter bubbling from her chest.   
Chloe looked nervous.   
The ravenette looked up to Alya, who was recording every second of this heated discussion. The red head gave her a huge thumbs up and in turn, received a mischievous grin.  
Adrien gaped at the confidence rolling off the girl in waves. She stood strong.   
Determined.   
Unbreakable.   
Marinette looked beautiful.  
“Well then. I’ve had enough. I’m done. I hate secrets. I’ve lived with mine for three years so...” The ravenette threw her hands in the air dramatically and twirled.   
Chloe stepped back.  
Adrien watched intently.  
Alya grinned.  
And Nino was still confused.  
“Tikki, Spots On!”   
The room was lit up with a glittering pink light. When it faded, there stood Ladybug.   
Everyone’s jaw dropped.  
“Now ladies and gentlemen. I must bid you adieu. I have a city to save.” The red heroine blew a kiss at the shocked blonde and strutted out the door.  
Nino was still confused.


End file.
